


Make It Double

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [128]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ciiriianan prompted: Leverage/The librarians "Why aren't you dead?" "Why are you in Portland?" Eliot and Jacob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Double

The words spilled over each other - as children, they’d spoken as one, but then Jacob had stopped telling his twin anything, too lost in his books, and Eliot had gone to war, and then suddenly a decade had passed without word at all.

“Wait,” Eliot said, scowling. “Dead?”

Jacob nodded. “Pa basically buried you, and if anyone says your name, he gets all…”

“Ornery?” Eliot offered as Jacob searched for the right word.

Jake huffed a tiny little laugh, and nodded slowly. “As a cuss,” he agreed.

Eliot let his posture relax. “Why are you in Portland?”

Jake considered lying - he’d lied to his family his whole life. But then, Eliot was a dead man, a ghost as far as anyone who might care knew. “I’m looking for a painting.” He described the artifact, bracing himself for the battery of questions.

They never came. “I know that piece,” Eliot said instead. “It’s in a private collection, in a vault, under a bank.”

Jake thought of Jones, still out of contact with Baird on the other half of the mission. “Damn,” he muttered. “I really need it now.”

“Brother,” Eliot added, leaning back to beckon to the pretty blond watching them from the corner. “This might just be your lucky day.”


End file.
